pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Canyon Chaos
178 Pac-Dots |Row 4 title = Tokens |Row 4 info = 8 2 (bonus) |Row 5 title = Previous Level |Row 5 info = The Bear Basics |Row 6 title = Next Level |Row 6 info = Pac-Dot Pond }} Canyon Chaos is the third level of Pac-Man World 2. This level introduces the Pac-Bear, Pac-Asites, RGB's and pits that can be fallen in. Summary Pac-Man starts the level near the top of a bottomless pit. He can get across the pit by jumping on several pillars, however, the pillars are guarded by Pac-Asites, and he must either butt bounce on the Pac-Asites or quickly jump on each pillar to the next. Once Pac-Man has maneuvered the pit, he encounters a purple ghost, but can easily eat it with the use of a power pellet. Next, he jumps down to the bottom of a dip and faces two more Pac-Asites. After jumping out of the dip, Pac-Man encounters the larger relative of the Pac-Cub, the Pac-Bear. If it is defeated by Pac-Man with three rev rolls, the Galboss for the level will be reveled. Continuing on his way, Pac-Man faces a red RGB, which will try to cook him with its fiery breath. Once past it, he faces two more RGB's, a green and blue, and a ghost wielding a blunderbuss. However, there is a power pellet that can help take care of it. Then Pac-Man comes across another bottomless pit, with tall stacks to jump across like the first. Also like the first, are Pac-Asites guarding the way. After crossing the pit, Pac-Man must butt bounce on an orange button, which will make a small pink ball appear. Eat it, and Pac-Man will shrink to a tiny size. This will allow him to fit through the small hole in front of him, and complete the level. Walkthrough First, look behind you. There is a line of 13 pac-dots. Then get the boxes on either side of you. Jump to the first stack platform and butt-bounce on the Pac-Asite. When you get to the platform with a box on it, look to the right and there is a strawberry. Once across the bottomless pit there is a ghost. Use the power pellet to your right to eat him. Get all the pac-dots there then jump into the dip. There's another Pac-Asite down there, but it can easily be taken care of with a butt-bounce. Once you're out of the pit, get the cherry next to the tree and then get the orange above the pit. Across the pit is the first checkpoint. Now, defeat the Pac-Bear on the small platform. To defeat it, rev-roll into it three times. When he's gone, you get the galboss for the level. If you play it and win it you'll be able to play the level in the arcade. It will also count as a checkpoint. Once you jump up to the next part you'll face your first RGB. Butt bounce on it twice to defeat it. Collect all the pac dots, but then go behind you and to the left; there is a token in a box next to the little purple tree. Move on. Jump down behind the rocks and get the Strawberry there. Then run out from behind them to get the power pellet, and then eat the ghost with the blunderbuss. Then defeat the RGB's and you'll also get fruit when you do. Get the melon next to the tree and the token in the box. Next, jump across to the cherry and jump onto the platform with the green button. Butt-bounce on it and take the pac-dot chain around to the area where you encountered the Pac-Bear. Make your way back to where the green switch was and jump to the left. Kill the Pac-Asite and get the cherry in the box. Next, keep going and jump across the platforms to the second one. Look to your right and jump to the ledge. You'll find fruit and a token here Then go back onto the platforms and keep going. Once at the end you should see an orange switch. Before you hit it look to your left. There should be a small path with two fruit. Jump over the thorn bushes to get them. Go back to the orange switch and butt-bounce on it. A small pink ball should appear. Eat it and Pac-Man should shrink. This will allow Pac-Man to fit through the small hole and complete the level. Category:Pac-Man World 2 Levels